Three Makes a Sandwich
by trekfan12
Summary: Jack is a salesman who loses his job, he answers an ad for a male stripper and goes to apply for the job. He gets more than he bargained for during the job interview.
1. Chapter 1

Three Makes a Sandwich part 1

Summary: Jack loses his job due to downsizing and is desperate. He sees an ad in the paper for exotic dancer and goes to apply.

Characters: Jack/Ennis/OC (though some might recognize him in another form)

Rating: NC-17 cause it's going to get hot.

He looked at the ad again 'male exotic dancer wanted' apply at Escapes. Jack had never done something like this before, but he'd lost his job as a salesman. The company had downsized and he was given the boot.

He was behind in his rent and already had several doors slammed in his face. He was desperate so when he saw the ad he figured what did he have to lose?

The club was dimly lit and he'd been directed to go to the office. A woman named Lureen Newsome owned the club.

"Well hello there handsome, come on in." she took a drag off her cigarette and Jack felt her looking him over like a piece of meat.

"What's your name?"

"Jack Twist, ma'am."

"Oh you can call me Lureen. So what brings you here?'

"I'm here about the exotic dancer job." He showed her the newspaper ad he'd been holding.

"Okay, sugar, you're gonna have to audition for my manger though." She got up from the desk and came over to take a closer look. "Nice." She whispered as she ran her hand over his shoulders, down his back and rubbed his ass. "You're going to need a costume, go in the backroom, one of the guys will set you up."

Jack turned around do leave and Lureen swatted him on the behind. Jack turned around, startled and Lureen winked at him. As far as she was concerned he had the job the minute she'd set eyes on him.

Jack found his way to the backroom and saw a well-muscled dark haired guy dressed in tight fitting blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He spotted Jack coming in and looked at him hard, looking him over from top to bottom. He knew he'd have to get used to being checked out if he were going to be working here.

"Hi, um Lureen sent me back here. I'm Jack Twist." He put out his hand but the handsome stranger smiled instead.

"I'm Atticus Canis I'm pleased to meet you." He finally shook Jack's hand. He didn't know why but for some strange reason he seemed familiar to Jack somehow. "You know I have a dog named Atticus, Atticus Finch after the character in "To Kill A Mockingbird."

The man in front of him smiled, "I guess we have something in common already. Are you going to be auditioning for Ennis?"

"Ennis?"

"Ennis Del Mar, he's the manager. He's the only way you're getting this job."

"Oh well how am I going to impress him?"

"Oh with that fine body of yours I wouldn't worry. We'll have to get you into a costume." Atticus looked through the racks of costumes.

"Usually we try to match up a costume to the guy's profession."

"Well I doubt being a salesman is going to knock anyone off their feet." Jack was shocked when Atticus produced a rodeo cowboy outfit complete with a belt buckle and chaps. "This will do nicely." He smiled at Jack.

"How did you know I did rodeoing?" he was stunned.

Atticus smiled, licked his lips and said "Instinct."

It didn't take long for Jack to change into the rodeo costume. It brought back some fond memories.

"So what do I do now?"

Atticus was sizing him up. "You are going to go out there and impress Mr. Ennis that's what."

"But I've never done this before."

"I have a feeling you're going to be a natural. But I'll show you some moves." Atticus took him to a side room that had a small dance floor and a pole.

"Now watch me." Jack watched as Atticus strut past him like he was walking a runway. Jack couldn't take his eyes off him and Atticus was giving him a show. He slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it at Jack and laughed when it landed on his head. Jack threw it to the ground and kept his eyes focussed on Atticus.

The well-toned man looked like a Greek Adonis with his olive skin and dark eyes. His hands slipped over his chest and then down his stomach. His hips were gyrating and Atticus tore his pants off, the fabric ripped away. A tight fitting green G-string barely covered his burgeoning loins. Atticus grabbed hold of the pole and bent his knees up and down like he was making love to it.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes off the gyrating hips. He wanted to smack those firm buttocks.

Atticus had one hand on the pole and arched his back and looked at Jack.

"Think you got the idea now?"

"Um, yeah I think so." Jack licked his lips trying to gain some moisture back to his parched throat.

"Well, bud, it's showtime."

Jack felt his hand pat him on the back and linger a few moments. The heat from Atticus' hand made his dick twitch.

"One question, these pants do they…"

"Yep, that's why the club keeps a supply of em on hand. Just don't be afraid to let yourself go out there. Mr. Ennis likes to see as much skin as possible."

Atticus quickly put on a pair of tight fitting jeans and his black T-shirt and led Jack to the main room.

"Wait here, I'll introduce you."

He watched from the wings as Atticus spoke to a dark blond guy. Jack's heart skipped a beat when Mr. Ennis' dark gaze focussed on him and he was greeted with a small smile and a nod towards the stage.

'Well this is it." He took a deep breath and walked towards center stage. The room was pretty big with tables peppered around the room and some small stages set on opposite sides.

There were even some go-go cages towards the bar. He stood in the middle of the stage.

"So what's your name?' the deep voice echoed in the room. Jack didn't know why but he found it damn sexy.

"I-I'm Jack Twist." He said nervously.

"Is that your stage name?"

'Shit I didn't think of a stage name.' Jack thought. "I don't have one."

"Well we can think of one later." Ennis was looking over Jack's application that Jack had handed him. "Says here you are a salesman, what did you sell?"

"Commodities I got laid off. Look I know I don't have any experience, just give me a chance."

"Now hold on I didn't say I wasn't gonna give you a break. I gotta see you dance first. Atticus here says ya got promise and I trust him. So go on sweet thing, strut your stuff." Ennis nodded at Atticus and the music began.

Jack stood stunned for a moment then started to move his body in tune to the music he pulled the shirt off, which ripped away very easily showing his muscular chest. He reached for his hat, going to toss it in the air.

"No keep the hat on, lose the rest." Ennis was salivating from his seat, he was leaning on his elbows on the small table in front of him. Trying to get as close to the stage as possible.

Atticus knew Jack had him in the palm of his hand and he just knew his sexy boy could win anyone over. He'd won him over a long time ago. 'Jack doesn't know it but I will never forget how he rescued me a few years ago from that horrible prison and gave me a chance at life. Now it was his turn to give him a chance at happiness. I knew when I spotted Ennis that he and Jack would be perfect for one another.'

Jack felt Ennis' eyes raking all over him. He was both nervous and excited. Jack walked around the pole and wiggled his hips and played with his crotch.

Atticus could see Ennis shifting in his seat, he'd never seen Ennis get so excited about any dancer before.

"Take it off, baby, take it all off!" Ennis was pounding the table and he fell back into his chair when Jack pulled off the pants and Ennis got a good look at his package. Like any gift it was wrapped up, only thing that was missing was a red bow tied around that G-string.

Jack grabbed a hold of the pole and was riding it good. Rubbing his cock against it like he was mating with it.

Ennis indicated to Atticus to shut off the music. Jack stopped his movements and stood in the center of the stage trying to catch his breath.

"So?" he huffed, "Did I get the job?"

Ennis walked over to Jack and put his arm around his shoulder and led him towards his office. "Let's go to my office and talk."

Atticus saw Ennis give him a look that told him to follow them into the office.

It had an oak desk, a blush couch and thick carpeting that Jack noticed when he walked across it in his bare feet. Atticus closed the door behind him and Jack could hear the lock click into place.

"What's going on Mr. Ennis?" Jack asked.

"You can just call me Ennis." He was right in front of Jack his hand on Jack's chin pulling him up to look him in the face. "I haven't decided to hire you yet I need to see more."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Three Makes a Sandwich part 2

"M-more?" Jack swallowed nervously having the door locked didn't make him feel better.

"Yeah more my wild stud."

Jack felt Ennis' hands frame his face and he stared into the cinnamon brown eyes. "So beautiful, your eyes are like two blue pools I could drown in." he could feel Ennis' breath on his ear, the hot breath made him shudder.

"Easy, beautiful."

Jack felt Ennis' fingers stroking his hair, his voice gentling him like a wild stallion.

"What are you doing?' Jack was still trembling but his cock was twitching in anticipation.

"I'm taking what I want." Ennis was so close he breathed the words into his mouth before Ennis' hand clenched the back of his head and pulled his mouth close until their lips met. Jack felt Ennis' tongue push forcefully inside his. A couple of rubs on his belly from Ennis and he opened his mouth wide and let Ennis explore his mouth.

A touch on his back and a hand on his rump made him disengage the kiss. Atticus had disrobed and was touching him from behind.

"I can't resist you. I think you cast a spell on me." Atticus whispered in his right ear, then Jack felt his tongue press into his ear. "Oh, uh I…" he opened his mouth only to have Ennis' tongue fill it again. Ennis pulled off his shirt, took off his shoes and pulled his pants off so he was naked. Ennis and Atticus stared at each other over Jack's shoulder, a silent understanding passed between them.

"You're my wild stallion," Ennis whispered as he kissed Jack's shoulder. Jack felt Ennis' hand cup his cock which was swelling in the confines of the G-string. Atticus' hands were on the waistband of the G-string and he slowly pulled it down, peeling the fabric away to reveal his manhood to the two men who were anxious to ravage this wild animal.

Jack felt Ennis' hand return to his straining cock. Ennis was licking his Adam's apple. Atticus' hand ran down his butt crack and between his legs until he touched his balls. "Mighty stallion." He purred into Jack's ear. A gentle squeeze of his balls drove Jack forward, his cock pressing hard against Ennis' hard member. Ennis wrapped his hand around both cocks. "Easy boy, we're goin ridin my beautiful stallion." Jack felt Ennis licking and sucking on his nipples, his hand tightening its' hold on their cocks. His thumb spreading the pre-cum leaking from both cocks coating the plumb heads. His hand moved up and down on the twin shafts, the foreskin on Ennis' was pulled far back.

Atticus was kissing and licking his back gently biting his shoulder blades. He was on his hands and knees kissing and licking Jack's buttocks, his face pushed between them and Jack felt his tongue licking his balls.

"Oh gawd, uh!" jack felt Atticus' tongue drawing a very wet line up from his balls all the way up his crack.

'Oh no he's not." Jack thought as the tongue rimmed his tight opening then pressed inside. Jack bucked forward rubbing his cock harder against Ennis' again.

"You like that boy don't you?"

"Uh, oh, yeah, yeah!" he felt like his senses were on fire.

"Okay, Atticus, we don't want our boy to go off right now." Atticus drew back and smacked Jack's buttocks. He got up and went over to the couch. Jack looked over and watched Atticus pull the pillows off the couch and pull out the queen size bed that was underneath, perfect for three people to fit very comfortably.

He looked back at Ennis who was stroking his face real gentle. "I feel like goin ridin, how's that sound?" he kissed Jack's lips and then sucked on his earlobe.

"Saddle up, cowboy." Jack whispered.

Ennis smiled at him and led Jack over to the bed. Ennis lay down on his back, his arms held wide-open beckoning Jack to him. Jack hesitated for some reason he didn't want to go easy and like a wild stallion that needed coaxing he stood his ground.

Ennis looked over at Atticus knowingly and Atticus came in front of Jack and slowly ran his hands through Jack's hair then across his shoulders and down his arms. He linked his fingers with Jack's and gently kissed his face, one hand came up to rub his nubs slowly. "You're so good, such a good boy." He was trying to calm Jack's fears, gentling his wild spirit. "So beautiful." KISS he kissed and licked Jack's throat again, a hand was rubbing circles on his chest then his stomach and he felt himself being slowly led to the bed. Atticus had a hand on his arm, his lips pressed to Jack's Jack wanted more contact with his tongue and Atticus used that to lure Jack closer to Ennis, pulling his face further away making Jack follow him. Atticus knelt on the bed and Jack was on his knees, before he knew it he was straddling Ennis' hips. Jack locked his lips on Atticus as Ennis ran his hand up and down Jack's back and rubbed his buttocks, patting the cheeks. "Good boy." Ennis whispered.

Atticus pulled his lips away and licked the tip of Jack's nose. Jack felt Ennis pull him down and wrapped his arms around him and claimed his lips. He heard Atticus moving around and tried to look to see what he was doing but Ennis wouldn't let him. He closed his eyes when Ennis plunged his tongue into his mouth. Ennis' hands moved back to his buttocks and Jack felt him pull them wide apart. A finger poked his opening, he stopped kissing Ennis and saw Atticus behind him. "Just getting you ready for your ride."

Jack held Ennis' arms as the lube-covered finger broke through his protected sheath and poked inside him. A second finger joined in then scissored his opening slowly working him wider. "So beautiful," Jack felt Ennis' hands rubbing his belly and Atticus' free hand was rubbing his buttocks again. A third finger stretched him till he thought he would break.

"Are ya ready, you beauty?" Ennis asked him looking into those amber colored eyes and Jack could refuse him nothing. His body was already on fire and having two men lavishing such attention on him he could not say no.

Jack couldn't help smiling and nodded. "If you want to stop just say so." Ennis said firmly.

Atticus kept Jack's hole wide open and grabbed Ennis' cock lubed it and put the tip against Jack's opening. Jack bucked a little at the unfamiliar invader. His anal muscles tried to close but Atticus kept him open and slowly slid Ennis' large cock inside.

Jack felt both Atticus' fingers and Ennis' cock in his sheath. Atticus could feel Jack clench, trying to expel them both. He kept his fingers inside Jack, pulling him open while Ennis pushed himself in to the root. Then Atticus pulled his fingers slowly out. He came up along side Jack and licked his fingers. "Oh Ennis he tastes so GOOD." He offered the fingers to Ennis and Ennis licked them. Ennis started to move inside him and he started to move back into those thrusts, his hips gyrating.

Atticus kissed him and was sucking on his tongue, like he was sucking a cock. As if Atticus heard Jack's thought he backed away from Jack's tongue and laid his head on Ennis' stomach and grabbed his cock. He started sucking on the tip of Jack's cock.

"Oh gawd! Oh yeah." The tongue flicked the wet tip. Atticus was sucking on his cock and Jack pushed back onto Ennis' member. He thought he would come right in Atticus' mouth right there and then. Atticus gave his cock a squeeze before he sat up. Jack felt Ennis hand on the back of his head and pulled his face down to kiss him. He felt Atticus' body press against his, arms fold around his waist and felt his hips pulled back and his buttocks rested against Atticus groin.

"What! What are you doing?" Jack felt the head of Atticus' cock press against his already filled opening.

"I am feeling left out I want to take a ride too." Before Jack could say anything he felt Atticus' cock push in along side Ennis, stretching him wider than he had ever been.

Atticus didn't move he just let Jack get used to two cocks being inside his opening. Ennis had stopped thrusting too but he couldn't stay that way for long, not with Atticus' cock pressed against his. Before Jack knew it both cocks were moving into him, one sliding in while the other sliding out.

"Oh, yeah, oh gawd, mmmm oh shit, oh shit OH OH!" Jack bucked against both men's cocks. Ennis grabbed Jack's cock and rubbed his thumb over the head in time to the thrusts.

"Oh you beauty, oh yes, YES cum for us baby. Cum!" Ennis kissed him again and stroked his cock harder and faster. Jack felt both cocks squirting into him at the same time as they all came. Jack wet Ennis' fist and stomach. He collapsed onto Ennis' chest. The sated cocks stayed inside him for a few moments then Atticus slid his out then Ennis, you could hear Jack's hole make a popping noise as it stayed open for several moments, skin stretched like it had never been. Jack shuddered when he felt Atticus lick his soaked hole, eating the cum out of him.

"Oh so good, what a good boy." Atticus rubbed his buttocks again and then laid down beside the other men. Jack rolled onto his back between the two men.

"You broke me good with that ride."

"OH baby I'd never try to tame you, you never tame a wild animal, you will always be a wild stallion. And you were so good." Ennis kissed him and stroked his face. Atticus rubbed his chest and kissed his cheek then his lips. Ennis and Atticus kissed each other then they laid down and both men held Jack tight, sandwiched between them. Jack never wanted to leave.

"Does this mean I got the job?"

"Oh you got the job alright. Only I think I want you for private shows only." Ennis smiled at him. "I mean WE want you only for a private show" he winked at Atticus.

Just before he fell asleep Jack could almost swear he heard Atticus whisper into his ear. "Love you my master."


End file.
